


挪威爱情故事

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 1





	挪威爱情故事

“空调开得实在太热。”库·丘林抱怨。他把身上套着的羊毛毛衣脱掉，塞进行李架上的皮箱，卫宫顺手帮他把衬衫拉到腰部以下，继续看手上的旅游指南。男人重新坐下，凑到他脖颈旁。  
“奥斯陆好玩吗？”他问。  
“我不知道。”日本人难得露出些迟疑，要不是他接到来自凛的工作委派，这会儿他俩本该窝在弗格斯叔父家的沙发上看电视，不会急匆匆赶时间上凌晨一点的飞机再换乘火车，最终还要通过巴士往挪威跑。  
“斯卡蒂是芬兰人，当初她可是就北欧国家怎么无聊跟我倒了好一通苦水。”库·丘林打了个哈欠，用手臂环住卫宫的脖子，整个人滑倒在他身上。现在是早上五点，离到奥斯陆中央车站还有八个小时左右，他困得眼皮都睁不开，但空调太热了。  
“别倒在我身上，我要拿早餐了。”卫宫把手册摊在桌上，掏出口袋里的手机，男人还黏在他腰上，他伸手把库·丘林扶正，拍拍红彤彤脸颊：“醒醒，你该不会发烧了吧？”  
“那倒没有。”他挥开卫宫，又打了个惊天动地的哈欠，俯身趴上桌子，“你先吃点东西再睡。”卫宫取出便当盒，用叉子叉了块炸鸡。塞进横躺着的蓝色脑袋嘴巴里，大学生很高兴地嚼着混了酱汁的鸡肉块，“我爱日式炸鸡块。”  
“还有油豆腐和芥末混饭，你自己吃吧。”卫宫把叉子拍进绿油油的饭里，他刚才听到手机震动，见界面显示的是凛的短信，顾不得和库·丘林玩游戏，打理工作去了。  
男人不再骚扰他，吃完早餐自己睡着了。卫宫和凛花了半小时确认对接事项，关上手机，按揉着疲劳的眉头，一夜没睡，他一样有点犯困。  
库·丘林睡到半途从桌子上抬起头，靠上火车座椅继续睡，脑袋抵在车玻璃上，卫宫能从玻璃反光看见他另一边侧脸。他的脸庞从茵绿草地边飞驰而过，连绵不绝的牧场上散落绵羊和奶牛，他头顶的发旋因着车窗反射看不真切，清晨阳光稍纵即逝，金色光芒下库·丘林的头发变成如枫糖蜂蜜般醇厚粘稠的金棕色，金属扣像头发落了一滴眼泪，闪闪发亮。  
他只穿了一件衬衣，下摆又被自己撩起来，一小块乳白色皮肤从灰蓝色衣料和皮裤中间鼓突出来，肌肉扭成奇怪的形状。卫宫上手去摸，皮肉发凉。  
卫宫叹了口气，把外套拿下来，给他盖上，自己也抽出屁股底下的羽绒服，设了提前一小时到站的闹钟准备睡觉。  
火车驶过嶙峋城市，大片的田野，连绵低矮的山丘，山丘上的树木葱青。天色阴暗下去，大片阴云正在酝酿一场寒冷风雪，经过乌德瓦拉时下起一阵密集的雨雪。广播不停播放室外气温降低的度数，车停了三次，每次都带入一股干冷而清澈的气流，人流来往，空旷车厢逐渐坐满人，人流声响渐渐代替沉默和雨点，成为主流。  
卫宫睡眠很浅，被一波从哥德堡上车的人群吵醒就再也睡不着了，他的头顶沉甸甸的，是库·丘林把脑袋搁在上面，颅骨间传来类似呼噜的沉重鼻息。原本这场景足够温馨，可惜就在卫宫想去握住他的手时，男人用另一只手擦了擦口水。  
“起来，起来！库·丘林，擦擦你的口水！”  
对座两个金发年轻女孩睁大眼睛盯着他们两个。  
“别这么生气嘛，又没流到你头上。”  
卫宫不理他，男人惹得他恼火不已，盯着手机上头无信号的标志，点开照片。  
“啊，很多雪，还有小屋，有维京人吗？”  
库·丘林凑上去，给了他一个吻，嘴唇干燥。卫宫立刻有点于心不忍了，这件事本不是他的错，是自己反应过度。  
他揽住他的腰，吻了吻他的嘴唇：“怎么，想找他们打架，报多年前入侵你们国家的仇？他们是坏家伙，你也是，游客一不小心就会在那里花上很多钱讨他欢心……”  
“我怎么记得当初坏家伙可没想要你的钱。”库·丘林把头发甩到背后，他和卫宫挤在一块儿，活像两块烤在一起的黑白巧克力小饼干，黏黏糊糊谁也分不开。  
“也许有那么一回事。”卫宫不以为然。  
他们醒来的时间离下车不久了，闲聊时间很快告一段落，走下火车，赶往巴士站换乘，颠簸旅途还在继续。到达奥斯陆的巴士比圣托里尼岛上的稍微好点，可也强不到哪儿去。卫宫和库·丘林累极了，靠在一起继续补眠。此时已是深冬，路面已经完全封冻住了，巴士的行程被冰雪拖慢。  
实在不巧，挪威全境正陷于一场暴风雪的余威中，雪花猛烈地吹拂过陆地，从车窗缝隙里钻进来的寒风吹得库·丘林直打哆嗦，他不得不在车上就裹紧了羽绒外套。等到了奥斯陆中央车站，出了站台站在风里时他已经开始有点鼻塞了。  
卫宫和他哆哆嗦嗦，互相挤在一起，等待酒店的车开到他们这儿来。雪糊了满头满脸，戴上墨镜风也吹得人睁不开眼睛，车站人来人往，看不出一点冷清的迹象。真不知道这些人是怎么做到若无其事地走来走去，卫宫想。  
他一只手拿住行李箱，另一只手脱了手套，跟库·丘林握在口袋里，男人已经被吹得快窒息了，在口罩里不停地打着喷嚏，曾经受过损伤的肺一时间也来不及做好对抗寒冷的准备。他哪儿经历过这么大的风雪，连远处都车前大灯也几乎在靠近他们五米以内才能看见。卫宫先把他推进车后座，一个人把行李放进后备箱，库·丘林拉下被雪糊住的围巾，用力深呼吸一口。  
卫宫比他稍微好些，只是好上一点，他在美国也少遇上这么猛烈的风雪，奥斯陆城给了游客一个下马威，挪威在两个温带出生的男人印象中立刻变得冷酷而严峻起来，与俄罗斯傲然挺立，亘古不变的雪松林一般残忍。于是他们更紧密地靠在一起，分享稀薄的温暖，以共同抵御这场危险的冒险。  
暴风雪让天气变得糟糕，分不清此时是白天还是黑夜，唯有路途中树立在道路旁的人造光点亮街头巷尾。房顶五彩油漆变得灰蒙蒙，小小的彩灯成为这座城市的人造太阳，在橱窗里闪动，让人感受到一种虚无的温暖。  
Ameriklinjen酒店在市区中，雪进入城镇密集区域安分不少，站在街上时也不再有强烈窒息感，但卫宫和库·丘林还是选择很快地躲进酒店大楼。  
抑制力给他们订下的客房内部宽敞，客厅只有一张双人床，免去了额外铺一张床铺的工作。空调暖洋洋的，暖气开得很足。库·丘林从玄关走进房间内部，一边走一边脱外套，跳上双人床。  
卫宫和小桌上的外套围巾对视两秒，干脆把吹乱的头发揉散，拾起来拍打一番。蓝头发马拉已经缩进被褥里，半分钟后光溜溜地滑出来，奔向浴室。  
“不要，把衣服，脱光。”卫宫在他的衣服上发现了一块怎么也擦不干净的污渍，头也不抬抱怨。“为什么？因为你介意有人看见我的样子？得了吧，这样的鬼天气，除了风雪和你谁也瞧不着。”  
“你是不是故意让我生气？”卫宫有点儿不高兴了，“我在担心你的肺炎，不是什么又犯了老妈的毛病。”  
“你就是犯了，妈咪。”库·丘林光着屁股站在门口，手搭在门框上，腰往后弯曲，长头发刚好落进圆滑腰窝里，“你，”卫宫放下他的外套，走到他面前去：“给我进去洗澡。”  
他们靠着门接吻，水雾从浴室里溢出来，包裹着两具肉体，库·丘林从鼻腔里发出满意的小声的哼唧，飞快地把冰凉双手塞进卫宫脖子与衣领的缝隙中。  
他被抱起来丢进浴室。  
忙乱的洗浴时光持续了半小时，三点四十，日本人和爱尔兰人的战争从地下打到了床上，库·丘林坚持要他放下手边工作睡一觉，然后“找一家可以烤火的店吃饭”，他想象了一番，懒惰立刻从对面那个懒骨头的骨头缝里钻出来爬进他的体内，他伸手熄灭台灯，抛下手机和电脑，躺进被子和库·丘林的拥抱里。  
现在天几乎已经黑了，暴风雪的余韵正猛烈地敲打窗户，就算它们闭得严严实实。他和卫宫缩在一张被子里，挨得紧紧的，彼此碰着手脚，两颗脑袋撞在一块儿，他自己不知道为什么噗嗤笑了起来，大概是卫宫的脸天生就像故作严肃的喜剧演员。他们靠得足够近……就算在这样浓厚的黑暗里也看得清彼此的脸庞。  
他伸手搂住日本人的脖子。他深呼吸了一口，洗衣粉的味道扑面而来，这东西都快成他的专属体味了，库·丘林想。他抬起右手，摸过卫宫的嘴唇，那里温暖而柔软，他已经品尝过数次它的滋味；他仔细地摸，轻轻触碰脸庞深色皮肤，他英俊的鼻梁，锋利的鬓角。他的睫毛也是白色的，那双铁灰色的眼珠几乎和阴暗融为一体，卫宫闭上眼睛，睫毛轻轻剐蹭过库·丘林的手指。  
他继续往上摸，卫宫士郎有个自己不曾知晓的小秘密：他的眉毛末端有一对不起眼的弯折，两道白色闪电就这样形成了，库·丘林曾好奇地抠过一次，确定它们是天然形成，而不是某位先生为了装酷去做的文身。  
他是一个特别的人，特别的案例。他应当在十八岁那年被雪鸮选中，去往三又二分之一车站，继续他伟大的工作事业。  
他们彼此都在和一个特别的例子交融，因为特别而如此相似。男人的手脚被热水烫了，变得暖烘烘，他把手放在卫宫的后颈上，松松地搭着，他有点儿昏昏欲睡，想必对方同样如此。  
再有兴致也得等到补足睡眠和肚子之后再谈，在此之前，卫宫更乐意在困顿中摸着对方有些扎手的后脑短发，缓缓陷入黑暗。  
风还在吹，听起来比中午还要猛烈，可是窗帘已经拉紧了，空调在合适的温度，而他们还抱着对方，分享了各自一半体温，所以不会感到寒冷，胆寒的霜冻不会侵蚀他们的内心，凄凉无处可藏，踱着步子去寻找下一个冷酷心灵。

卫宫忘记设闹钟，因此一觉睡到了晚上七点。尽管库·丘林不在乎（他甚至五点就醒了却懒得下床），可要是再晚一些就找不到能吃东西的餐厅了，卫宫不会把用美味的食物填饱肚子这件事随意看待。  
在卫宫的强烈要求下，他俩找了家挪威菜餐厅，门外就能看见一个壁炉正在燃烧，屋子内部覆盖着树皮，桌子也全是松木做成，木头椅子上铺着厚毯子，看起来就十分温暖。餐厅里只有一张桌子被占领了，他们去坐靠近壁炉最近的一个位置，库·丘林决定的。  
北欧特色烟熏鳕鱼是必点菜品，蘑菇牡蛎，熏鱼沙拉，香炖鹿肉，苹果汁和韭葱汤，卫宫多要了一份生牛肉片。库·丘林显得蠢蠢欲动，想去壁炉旁边拿钳子翻动炭火，他特意强调要壁炉就是想干这个？卫宫不知道他到底在想什么，翻动壁炉并不是什么好玩的事。  
“因为很暖和，也很好玩，没有理由。我喜欢翻炭火。”库·丘林说，“就像我喜欢打架，你一直喜欢清洁，为什么还需要一个理由呢？”  
“这些总是会有一个原因的，不管是由于社会环境或是个人经历，一切行为都有解释和源头。”  
“可是我们不需要，解释和源头，我们都不需要。”  
“……对，我们不需要。”  
他们的菜品很快就端上来了，碍于卫宫今晚心情不大明亮，库·丘林只是陪着他聊天，和他依偎在一块儿，他很有耐心地消化卫宫那有些复杂的，属于亚洲人的细腻思路。与粗犷的外表不同，他的忍耐力惊人，在这样一个时代，他像了自己的名字那样，保持着一个古代人的品格，寻常动作总是有些出人意料。  
“你不去玩炭火了吗？”卫宫说。  
“现在不太想了。”他回答，从餐桌上夹了一块生牛肉吃掉，“我没有在生你的气，你知道。”卫宫说。  
“我也没有。”库·丘林回答。  
“这些年来你真的生气过吗？那事儿除外。”他问。卫宫士郎永远都是愤怒而扭曲的，他从不屈服于命运和情感，他好像忘记了上一次心平气和地感受生活是什么时候——就算是身处Emer的旅店，抑或是现在，他的内心深处，怒火仍旧升腾。  
库·丘林却和他完全相反，仅从他所了解的方面，他只在男人的回忆里知道他曾经动怒，他的动物朋友和他的孩子似乎带走了所有的暴躁情绪，让他只留下爽朗欢快，温吞率直。  
他想了一会，“没有什么事情是很令人烦恼的，你除外，你总是很烦人。”  
“那是因为你的习惯太糟糕，懒觉，床上乱糟糟，起得太晚还省略早上的洗漱。”  
“哎呀！”他叫了一声，“别在这里说呀，老妈！”  
外头还在飘雪，街道上人并不多，旧雪堆得老高还没有人来处理，新雪不停地下。昏黄路灯照亮了一小块飞雪的斑驳砖墙，卫宫伸长脖子，往砖墙下看，河流也冻得差不多了，黑乎乎的，并没有什么好照。他思考了一阵，问男人，“要去超市逛逛吗？”  
库·丘林一出室内就立刻萎靡下去，拉高了围巾挡住半张脸，眯起闪亮的红宝石，一只手揣在口袋，另一只由卫宫拉着，他要往东绝不往西，沉默的羔羊只会点头跟随牧羊人。卫宫总是很喜欢他少见的安静，他不知道自己正在一边笑一边走向市区超市，要是他知道了，肯定会懊恼自己的不冷静。

“我很生气，卫宫先生。”  
“……um？”  
“我改主意了，我很生气，尤其是那天你什么话都不和我说。”  
库·丘林窝在床上，他的手扣在卫宫腰窝，已经两点了，他的声音还很清醒。卫宫的困顿跑了个精光，雪糊住了窗户，他什么也看不见，“我很抱歉。”  
他感到库·丘林收紧了手腕，将自己靠近他的躯干。“为什么你不告诉我呢？”  
“我很害怕。”分享着彼此体温时刻，任何迟疑都消散在风中，“我害怕我就那么留下来，你说出的任何一句话我都无法忍受，因为我将要背叛你……”  
“我仇恨背叛。”他说。“而你也一样。”  
“对。”  
“你应该告诉我。”  
“我不能。”  
“我知道。”  
他们在黑暗中，厚重的被褥下绞紧指头，唇瓣贴在一起却没有接吻，腿脚纠缠不清却谁也没有动手。他们防备着也赤裸着，他们沉沉的睡着，陷入了深重的梦境。  
风雪还未停止。

库·丘林看着橱窗里的彩灯，圣诞节快要到了，尽管由于暴风雪，人们的生活受到了一些阻碍，节日氛围却不会遭受影响。他捧着卫宫的咖啡，对方刚刚从这家商店里走出来，碰着相机像捧着个宝贝，库·丘林对这种手法当然嗤之以鼻。  
“还要再往里走吗？天快要黑了。”  
他们在地铁外唯一一个礼品店逗留了十分钟，现在才刚刚过一点，雪林中已经弥漫起了夜色，枝头乘着雪，只要再轻轻一压——砰！地上又会下起一阵小雪来，来往旅人纷纷躲闪，又哄笑着说这是圣诞来临了，槲寄生要露出脸儿来看看亲吻的人哩！  
库·丘林把卫宫的咖啡喝了个精光，走到露天地里。快入夜时云层反而离去了，吝啬的阳光落入林间。他并不在乎天气，仰头看了一眼松林尖角似的树顶，自己先走去小径散步。  
卫宫赶上他臃肿的后背，他穿的衣服比卫宫多一倍，像个滑稽的胖子，“今天晚上会有极光，其他人说。”  
卫宫拿出手机，查询了一下北森林的天气，伴晚这儿天气完全无云，是看极光的好地方。  
“所以，我们要等到那个时候再回去吗？”卫宫问，“一会去Ullevaseter坐坐吧，我请你喝咖啡。”  
“好啊。北极的特色，回房间也只是睡觉罢了，不如去看看。”  
他们互相撇了头观望雪林景色，这会游客不算少，大部分都像他们一样在里头闲逛，没有预料中的静谧，他们像是到了一个散步的小公园，人们三三两两滑雪或是坐着雪橇游玩，圈出一个野生的小天地进去享受自然。不远处就是湖泊群，冰冷的黑色湖水正通过岩石其中，湖畔矗立着窄小房屋，模糊小点在小房屋四周晃动。林子里也有几家这种样式的咖啡馆，专为等待极光的客人预备。  
库·丘林打头，带着卫宫在这一片雪松林里逛了一阵，站在崖边俯瞰整个森林，沿着落了雪的指示牌靠近刚才所说的那家咖啡店，雪地放大了所有人都脚步声。他们并没有像昨天一样牵着手，而是各自向同一个方向走去，而天已经完全黑了下去。  
“这里的景色让我想到小时候最冷的那几年。叔父刚刚接我到乡下，忘了给我买衣服，我只好缩在沙发上，抱着我家的狗取暖。打那以后我就不怎么喜欢下雪。”  
“看来客厅壁炉是后面才装上的。日本倒是常下，房子里都会有空调和被炉……我们是不是得计划回日本的时间？”  
“你和你的养父打过电话了吗？”  
他得到了肯定的答复，“等暑假再说吧，这个暑假我原本计划多挣些钱租个大点的房子，两个人住的时候没那么狭促。”  
“事实上我还没付给你房租的钱，房东先生，下学期就由我承担新房的费用吧。”卫宫从鼻子里逸出一声笑，尽管库·丘林把租的房间收拾得很干净，但他的确觉得过于窄小了，不仅不方便做早餐，半夜做爱还时常遭到隔壁的抗议。库·丘林可不是个在性爱时愿意忍耐的家伙。  
“我还没找隔壁那混账东西的麻烦呢。”大学生也不太喜欢他那糟糕的室友。  
“看！我们能看到极光了！”其他游客的呼喊声打断了卫宫接下来要说的话，以绿色为主体的极光带出现在天空，一直延伸到地平线尽头，带状光芒如垂帘底端般形成几个弯曲漩涡，光幕雨点般散落在周围。在他自己反应过来之前，身体已经冲向森林高地寻找可以摆上三脚架的好位置。  
“等等我！”库·丘林跟着他跑起来，这块高地似乎是个没人发现的好拍摄地点，其他人的声音远远地从雪松林的缝隙里钻出来，寒风将它们一并吹远了，吹到妖精也听不到的角落里，吹到遥远的冰川之间。  
他在山丘上坐了下来，搓揉着双手，卫宫把脑袋埋在相机镜头里，顾不上聊天。  
“你在这里帮我看着，我去下面弄些枝条过来。”他对拍摄场景不太满意，摆好了镜头，叫库·丘林过来按快门，自己准备从山丘南面稍微陡峭的地方下去。  
“好吧。”  
不得不说，这个方向选得真是烂透了，卫宫扒着岩石艰难地从树根间爬下去，捡起一些被苔藓包裹的树枝，“库·丘林，来帮我一把！”  
蓝色脑袋不一会出现在了头顶，卫宫把树枝插在腰上，库·丘林看见他脸旁有一根树枝，便伸手掰断了松树枝，他没有拿稳，那根树枝突然从中间断裂，末端狠狠插在卫宫的左眼上。“哦不！”  
卫宫因疼痛叫了一声，差点一屁股坐回去，男人眼疾手快抓住了他的小臂，拖上悬崖，他立刻打开手机上的电筒查看卫宫眼睛都情况，“该死该死该死，我只是想帮你……”  
卫宫疼得说不出话，他的状况并不好，眼皮底下被树枝划伤，不断往外渗血，血迹顺着脸侧往下滴，整个手套上都是冻成冰的血渣。库·丘林有些慌了，他给救护车打了个电话，不由分说把卫宫抱起来。  
“相机！三脚架！”  
人类在危险时刻总会迸发出超常的力量——但卫宫也没想到库·丘林能在呼吸困难的情况下背着相机和三脚架抱着他从北森林一路跑回地铁入口送上救护车，卫宫的眼角一直在流血，他不许他用手捂着伤口，强行抱着他防止更大的颠簸，站在那儿引得行人纷纷侧目。直到躺上担架那些目光才被隔绝了去。  
在医院里，卫宫得到了妥善的治疗。他的眼角膜被树枝划伤，眼皮的损伤更严重，临时缝了几针，必须得在医院待几天等拆线。“这下我们的立场调换了。”他说，库·丘林则显得很烦躁，类似于那些想道歉又碍于面子的家伙们的情绪。  
“真是够了，我只是想和男朋友过寒假。”他嘟囔着，“对不起，我不是故意的。”  
“我原谅你。”卫宫说，“你这句话让我现在就想干你，我的男朋友。”  
“操，你这混蛋。”库·丘林爬上床，要和他钻进一个被窝。他俩不顾护士的警告，将被子拉过头顶，盘腿坐在床上，把窗帘拉开一半。病房里挺热闹，病人和家属们都在互相庆祝平安夜即将到来，他们躺在病房最里头的一个床位，城区的雪还未能停歇，库·丘林把手搭在卫宫身上。卫宫忍不住笑容，他说：“看，雪下得多大啊。”  
等到热情的人儿走到这对情侣的病床前，想要给予一些礼物时，才发现他们早就靠在一起睡熟了。

fin.


End file.
